Reasons
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: There's a reason for everything What would happen if Doug never stopped Megan?


Hey guys soooo lets pretend that Doug never came and talked to Megan at the airport....

* * *

_What am I doing here? Why am I just running away because of some guys that hurt my feelings....Oh I know because one of them is an insane physcopath, ones a jerk with an obnoxious girlfriend, and one was completely perfect and then he had to go and act like a complete jerk! Thats why I'm leaving...._

"All passengers boarding flight 567 to Korea this is the 15 minute warning."

_Okay I guess this is it.................................................................................._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Wait what am I doing!? This is crazy! If I go to Korea then they win. They get what they wanted....they wanted me gone and if I get on this plane thats exactly what's going to happen. Well I am not going to give them the satisfaction....._

I started to sprint the other way out of the airport calling apologies over my shoulder as I went. Once I reached outside I quickly grabbed a taxi and put my things in the car telling the driver the address. I knew I should call the house and tell them I was coming back but I would rather surprise the boys so I just called Regina's cell phone.

**"Hello?"**

**"**Hey Regina it's Megan...."

**"Oh my gosh Megan! Is everything alright with your flight sweetie?"**

**"**Well actually that's what I'm calling about.....Is it alright if I stay? I thought I wanted to leave but I realized that I really don't. I understand if you would rather me leave but I'm in a taxi now on the way to the house..."

**"Of course it's alright! Megan you're like a daughter to me!"**

I smiled into the phone. Regina really was great...she was just dying for another girl to talk to in that house of men. "Thank you so much Regina! It means so much to me...Would you mind not telling anybody though? I want it to be a surprise."

**"Sure thing Meg. How far away are you?"**

"I'm about 45 minutes away."

**"Okay see you then honey! Bye!"**

**"**Bye!"

Now I just have to call my parents. I don't think that they would appreciate waiting at the airport for a daughter that never got on the plane.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I want to stay with the McGowan's. I miss you and daddy so much but I think here is where I'm supposed to be.."

"Meg are you sure this is what you want? Your father and I don't mind booking another plane but be sure this is what you really want. We can't afford for you to change your mind like this alot sweetie. If you really want to stay then that's fine with us if it's okay with the McGowans. We miss you sweetheart but if you feel like you need to stay then we won't try and stop you."

"Thanks Mom, I miss you guys so much but there's just something here that I makes me want to stay." _Hah. yeah....Finn's the reason...oh shut up Megan he doesn't care about you. You're staying to prove a point._

_"_Okay Megan we miss you too and we love you!"

"Bye love you too!"

By the time I finished the call with my mom I was only 15 minutes away from the house. I started to think of ways to surprise everyone but I couldn't come up with anything.

15 minutes passed quickly while I was thinking up a plan. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we pulled up to the sidewalk of the house.

I payed the driver and grabbed my suitcases and looked up at the house. Surprisingly no one was out front so no one saw me go up to the house. I walked up to the front door and pulled out my key that I had never returned. When I opened the door I was shocked again when I didn't see anyone. I heard noise in the kitchen so I placed my bags by the stairs and then headed towards the kitchen.

When I poked my head through the door I saw Regina cooking lunch with Ian and Caleb. I had to smile when I saw Caleb and Ian making more of a mess then helping.

"Hey Regina!" I laughed when she jumped and then spun around. She smiled when she saw me and ran to give me a hug.

"Megan!" I laughed again when she pulled away and the boys had a look of confusion on their face.

"I thought you left?" Caleb innocently (or maybe not so innocently....I don't know)

"I did but now I'm back."

He just shrugged and said "that was a short trip."

I looked around the kitchen and didn't notice any of the other boys.

"Where is everyone?"

"John is at work and the other boys are outside trying to get Finn out of the shed. I don't know what happened but he locked himself in there this morning. You can imagine how the boys are taking it. They won't leave him alone."

"I think I'll go out and see what's up." I waved to her and then exited the kitchen heading out the back door. When I closed the door I had to laugh at the scene in front of me. All of the boys were surrounding the shed banging on all sides.

My laughing startled them and they spun around with shocked eyes.

"Megan! We thought you left!"

"And give you guys that satisfaction? I thought about it and then figured you guys would win so I came back." I smirked at them and threw in a small glare for good measure.

"What made you think we wanted you to leave?" Of course Evan asked this. Idiot.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that you all made a freeze out Megan plan...or the fact that you Evan decided I was a liar and then wouldn't speak to me leading back to the freeze out Megan plan....or the way Finn.." _Oh crap._ My eyes widened at my slip up and I could feel a blush starting to form.

"Finn? What does he have anything to do with you leaving?"

_Oh trust me boys. He has everything to do with me leaving._

_"_Nothing, forget I ever said anything." I was trying to backpeddle now but I knew I was going to lose

"Nope you said Finn did something."

"No I didn't now why are you all standing around the shed?"

"Stop trying to change the subject....and we are standing around this stupid shed because SOMEONE WONT COME OUT!" Evan raised his voice at the end banged on the side of the shed. All he got in response was a bang on the wall. I figured this was from Finn.

"Why won't he come out?"

"No idea. He stormed in there soon after you left.....OH MY GOD!" I stared at him like he had three heads.

" He's in there because of you! He did something with you...and was grounded....oh my God he kissed you! And you left....It's your fault he's in there!"

Now it was my eyes that widened from shock.

"What!" I shreiked.

"I'm right too! You didn't deny it."

"Oh shut up....can he hear us out here?"

"Nope. He has his headphones in. We saw him through the skylight." I don't even want to know how they did that.

"Can you guys leave then? I need to talk to him....and is there a key anywhere?"

I saw Evan smack his forehead.

"Duh! How could we forget that. It's in the kitchen drawer. I'll go and get it." He ran into the house and came out a minute later holding a silver key.

He handed me the key and then I pointed to the house. Slowly they all walked into the house and I took a deep breath and put the key in the lock of the shed.

I opened the door and saw Finn sitting at a bench staring down at his hands with his headphones on. I could hear the music from the entrance of the shed and was almost worried he would go deaf. Then I remembered why I left and got angry at him again.

I slammed the door as hard as I could and he must have felt the impact because he spoke without looking up. "You idiots finally remembered there was a key?"

I walked up behind him so he couldn't see me and yanked the headphones out of his ears.

His head shot up and he looked around at me. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sitting in here like this!"

He just continued to stare at me like some ghost. I tapped my foot on the ground waiting for an answer.

Snapping out of it he finally said something. "I thought you left..."

"I did, not that you would care."

This completely snapped him out of it.

"How can you say that! Of course I care."

"You had a funny way of showing it. You just let me leave that night. You didn't say anything you just let me leave!"

"I thought that was what you wanted!"

My eyes widened.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WANT THAT!" I was so mad now

"I saw it when I looked at you that night with my parents. You regreted it."

"NO! You regretted it and don't try to act otherwise. You wouldn't even look at me! You want to know the real reason I left?" My voice started to break and tears started to form. "You're the reason I left Finn.....you wanted me to leave so I left..." I broke down after that.

His face was unrecognizable. His eyes showed shock and hurt. When I continued to cry he tried to reach out and pull me into his arms but I struggled and pulled away. I walked and sat down against the door trying to regain my composure but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop crying.

I heard Finn walk over to me and sit down close to me. He cautiously put his arm around me and for a second I tensed. Then I relzaxed into his arms and cried. He pulled me fully into his arms and held me while I cried.

Even being so upset I felt safe. I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

As I continued to sob he held be tighter and pulled me onto his lap and I cried into his chest.

"I never wanted you to leave Megan. God that's the last thing I ever wanted......Shhhh baby I'm sorry...." He whispered into my ear trying to calm me down and eventually all that were left were silent tears. He continued to hold onto me and I didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry Megan I didn't want you to leave, I don't ever want you to leave....Why do you think I locked myself in here? Shhh don't cry sweetie........" I gripped onto his shirt and burried my face into his neck. My tears stopped running down my face. I placed a small kiss onto Finn's shoulder and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I did have another reason for coming back....you."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead grabbing onto my face gently. He wiped away the remains of my tears and sadly whispered

"Please don't ever leave again. Please promise me...you have no idea how scared I was when I saw you getting into that cab." With that he pulled me back into a hug as if almost reassuring himself that I was really there. I nodded into his shoulder.

"I promise Finn."

We stayed sitting in the shed like that for a long time before we decided we better get up. I crawled out of Finn's lap and he stood up before helping me stand up. He kept a hold on my hand and grabbed the abandoned key and he exited the shed first with me close behind. When we exited we saw 7 heads peeking out the window. At first I thought Finn was going to drop my hand because of his mom but he just held on tighter giving my hand a squeeze and leading me into the house. Casually he walked into the house waved to his family who were staring at us and walked up the stairs. I giggled and followed his lead.

Once we were upstairs we walked into my very pink room. I shut the door halfway and burst out laughing. I know what you're thinking....very emotional. Yes I know.

Finn chuckled as well and then sat down on my unmade (no sheets) bed. He looked quietly at the bags that were sitting in the corner of the room that Regina must have brought up for me. He stared at them as though they were causing him pain and I guess in a way they were.

I walked over to the bags and grabbed the largest one. Opening it I began to put my clothes back into the closet and my drawers. I slowly made my way through the bag and then made my way onto the next one. Finn sat there watching me. I quickly put away the bag with my bra's and underwear and then threw the bags into the back of the closet. I turned around to look at Finn but he had his head in his hands looking at the floor.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down next to him. I kissed him on his cheek "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry.." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and relaxed looking up at me and he smiled. He got up from the bed for a moment to go grab my blankets, sheets, and pillows from the hall closet. He walked back in with all of it in his arms and indicated that I needed to get off the bed. I smiled and got up and then I watched him make the bed quickly. Once he was done he walked over to me and guided me over to lay down on the bed. He layed down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Now it's just like you never left." I layed my head onto his chest and nodded. I felt very tired all of the sudden and I let sleep overtake me.

When I woke up some time later i noticed a blanket placed over me and Finn. Someone must have done that while we were sleeping, probably Regina. I smiled at the a gently removed myself from Finn's grasp. He didn't even wake up. I smiled again and made my way out of the room. Walking down the stairs I went to go find Regina. I found her in the den where she was reading a book. She looked up when I walked in the room and gave me a small smile.

"Hey sweetie sleep well?"

"Yeah I did thank you for the blanket by the way."

"No problem. You two looked so comfortable I didn't want you getting cold."

I blushed "Yeah about that....ummm are you okay with it?"

She smiled "I thought I wouldn't be but seeing you two together is just to cute. I can't imagine telling you that you two can't see each other. I saw what your almost leaving did to Finn and I knew he was the real reason you came back. I can't bear to stop that."

"Thanks Regina you don't know how much that means to me."

"Anytime dear."

I smiled at her and walked over and gave her a hug. After we pulled away I went back upstairs and walked into the bathroom. I was brushing my hair into a sloppy ponytail when I heard my name being called by Finn. I walked out of the bathroom and quickly entered my room. He was just about to walk out so we met in the doorway. I walked straight into his open arms and he held me tightly to him.

"I couldn't figure out if you left or not." I smiled into his chest

"Remember I never even left."

We stood there for a couple minutes before we went back to the bed and layed down. For a long time we just lay there in silence before he broke it.

"I'm sorry for everything that made you think that I didn't care about you."

"It's alright Finn" Even now I got a little choked up thinking about ever wanting to leave. I took a few choked breaths and felt his hand rub my back

"Shhhh baby it's all in the past."

I nodded and after one or two tears I cuddled up closer to him. More silence followed and it was me who broke it.

"You know......I think....no I know...I love you Finn." I held my breath hoping I didn't scare him

He used his fingers to gently point my face up to his. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Megan."

When he kissed me I felt something I never thought I would feel. Safety. Comfort. Love.

Basically my everything

* * *

So there you goo.......REVIEW

xoxoxoxox


End file.
